


You Can't Cancel Love, Only Delay It

by Jeannyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Airport AU, Father Jack, Fluff, M/M, au in which hana is jack's adopted daughter, domestic AU, gebriel is in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Jack's flight home gets canceled. He is forced to stay at the airport over night and wait for the storm to pass. He meets Gabriel, an army man on his own way home for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the random Christmas theme weeks afterwards. It just worked with what I had in mind so I just rolled with it. 
> 
> I'm super excited to be posting this and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome! :)

It's not the 3 hour drive from the hills to the airport that had done it; heavy snow drifts causing the roads to be shut down, making the cab driver take too many detours to count. Not even when the driver got lost on one detour, exclaiming in another language as they almost got stuck in a snow drift. It wasn't even when he had to go through a strip search at the airport that made him almost late getting to the gate.

It was when the announcement came over the intercom that “Flights 76, 101, and 231 will be delayed due to poor weather conditions. Overwatch Air apologizes for any inconveniences this may have caused you” that his optimistic heart plummeted. The suitcase he had been lugging around fell to the floor with a dull _thunk_ as his shoulders drooped in disbelief. The flight attendant ushering the people that had already boarded out of the tunnel gave him a sympathetic look as he stomped his foot like a spoiled child, the palms of his hands crushing into his eyes.

Jack had been anxious the entire day, worried that he wouldn't make his flight, but the optimist in him wouldn't allow his mood to be ruined. It wasn't until the sad smile on the young woman's face that spelled out _I really hate that you can't make it home on Christmas Eve_ had settled on lips that he had lost it. A growl was ripped from his chest.

“Guess it's a good thing you weren't on that flight if you risk turning into a werewolf.” A decadent Spanish voice spoke behind him, causing Jack to turn, his anger finally flaring to life. When he turned, he saw the scarred face of a Latino man that couldn't be any older or younger than himself standing there, arms crossed over a muscular chest that strained against the desert colored BDU's he wore. His hair had grown from a buzz cut to wayward ebony curls that looked soft in the fluorescent lights above them.

Jack didn't know what to say, so, instead, he shook his head, grabbed up his suitcase and stalked off. There was no way this was happening. No way that he wasn't going to be able to make it home before morning.

He kept muttering curses to himself as he strode through the airport, navy blue pea coat trailing behind him, kicked up by the wind his fast pace created. He kept telling himself that there were other ways to get from New York to Seattle before the sun rose, that he just had to find it.

 

Jack hadn't intended to startle the attendant at the computer when his fist had slammed the counter top. The petite blonde gave a jump of surprise. “What do you mean there's no rental cars?”

Her hands were shaking as she moved her hands in explanation. Jack felt like an asshole, but his anger was still burning in his gut. “I'm sorry sir, but we only had a handful and when the storm was being forecast earlier, they were all rented pretty quickly. Our security team was even called on scene when two men got into a fist fight over the last car.” She had the same look on her face as the attendant at the gate.

“And let me guess, no cab drivers are running now that the storm has picked up.”

She nodded slowly.

Jack cursed again and held up a hand, an apology. “I'm sorry for startling you. I'm just....upset.” She nodded again, clearly wishing him to leave since she could do nothing for him.

He moved away from the counter and into an expanse that was being deemed as a sleeping area for all customers of canceled flights. All of the chairs were already taken. Jack wound his way through the maze of legs and bags until he found a small alcove that had somehow miraculously been looked over by everyone else. As he slid down the wall, a fake potted plant obscured his vision of his unwilling company and he was content in believing that he was alone.

For the first time since he'd gotten out of the cab, Jack took out his cell phone, only to find that the battery had died.

“Oh come on!” Jack barely kept himself from screaming and punching the wall, glad that at least his therapy sessions seemed to not have been a waste of time. He did however have to bite his knuckle hard enough for it to almost instantly bruise the pale skin of his finger. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he squeezed them shut before he became a bawling mess in the middle of an airport almost 3,000 miles from home.

Once he'd gained hold of the creature that churned in his chest, he peaked one knee, resting his elbow on it to cradle his forehead in his hand, leaning against the wall for support. He dozed for a couple of minutes, tired from the ride and the worry, only waking when he felt the presence of someone else near him. Looking up, he saw the Latino man from earlier, a pack hoisted on his shoulder.

“Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full.” Looking up at him, Jack briefly thought that even if there was any one place to sit, this man's shoulders were broad enough for two seats. Jack nodded, attempting to make more room even thought he was already pressed against the wall.

The other man grunted a 'thanks man' and settled himself with his back against the same wall. Jack had been right in his thoughts when the other man's shoulder pressed flush against his own. They exchanged a few words of apology, shuffling around trying to get more room out of the tiny space before settling again, their attempt failed.

There was a few moments of silence before the Latino held his hand across him to Jack. “Name's Gabriel. Sorry about the joke earlier. Wasn't very nice of me.” Jack grasped his hand awkwardly.

“Jack. And don't worry. I kind of have anger issues and well...” He pulled his hand back, letting it fall back into his lap, a look of defeat on his face.

“Got someone waiting for ya back home? Christmas Eve, I'm guessing you promised someone you'd be home tonight.” Gabriel's voice was soft, the lilt of his native tongue weaving beautifully through his words. Jack just nodded.

They sat like that a little longer before Gabriel started to rummage in the pack he'd wedged between his legs. Jack stared curiously, unable to really do much else, until Gabriel sat back, his shoulder warm against Jack's. In his hands he held a beaten up iphone that was about 3 models out of date. The screen was busted, particles of dirt clinging to the spaces of tape that curled around the edges as it kept the glass from falling out completely.

Jack's face must've read surprise cause Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, it ain't pretty. I keep meaning to replace it, I just haven't. Not really sure why I just-” Gabriel had glanced down to see the dead phone of Jack's sitting on his suitcase and stopped talking immediately. He went back to his pack, pulling a cord out of it, handing it to Jack.

“What?”

“Here. You can charge your phone. Am I right in assuming yours is dead?” Jack's face flushed and he turned away. Gabriel huffed. “That's what I thought. Now there should be a plug in around here-” Gabriel looked around them, looking every bit like a dog smelling about for a piece of juicy meat. He finally found it, pulling Jack's leg away from the wall. Jack's face flushed even more at the feel of Gabriel's gentle fingers on his knee cap. It was there for only a moment, but enough to make the creature in his chest hum instead of growl.

“Here we go. Now just to hook it up- damn.” Gabriel sat back, now the one defeated. He held to end of the charger in one hand, Jack's phone in the other.

“What?” Jack repeated, looking over, confused.

“Well, Mr. Businessman, my phone has the old charge cable, whereas yours...” He tilted his hands so Jack could see the incompatible charger and port side by side.

“Ah. Well...thanks for trying.” Jack's head hung, his blonde hair falling over his forehead. The gel he had placed in it that morning was long since gone and his hair was back to being unruly. He ran his fingers through it irritably, sighing again.

“Well if you know the number you can use mine.” Gabriel nudged Jack in the ribs, gathering his attention to hand him his pitiful phone.

Jack's chest leaped with hope and he couldn't help the dopey smile that crossed his lips.

“You sure?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Not a problem. It's Christmas Eve. If I didn't let you call that girl you're so itchin' to get home to, I'd be Scrooge.” He pressed the phone towards him again and Jack took it gingerly, like it would crumble completely if he didn't treat it like a baby. Gabriel unlocked it, pressing closer to see the screen in Jack's hands, and brought it to the keypad.

“Do you have video calling on this dinosaur?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Hang on.” Gabriel clicked around the screen a few more times before the video call screen came up. Jack eagerly punched in the phone number and waited with bated breath until his call was picked up.

A beautiful girl with long red hair answered the phone and Gabriel almost whistled. He tried to give Jack some privacy, not wanting to ruin his call with his girlfriend.

“Hello?” The girl's voice was full of caution, eyebrows contorted in confusion.

 _It's the number_ Gabriel thought.

“Hey, Emily. Just Jack. I'm stuck at the airport. I can't make it home tonight.”

The redhead's smile was sad as she pouted. “Well that sucks. I know Hana's been in the kitchen all afternoon. She won't let anyone help her cause she's making 'daddy and Santa special cookies'.” She curled her fingers into air quotes which had Jack laughing.

“Oh noooo.” He let the 'o' linger, a groan escaping his lips as he smiled at the image of his daughter defiantly pushing anyone out of the kitchen that tried to help her.

“This is all your fault, Jack Morrison. Although, teaching your daughter to be independent isn't terrible.” Jack chuckled and Gabriel could feel his skin raise into goosbumps under the sleeves of his BDU's. He couldn't deny that the man was attractive, and he had a family. Gabriel was impressed. He thought he was an asshole when he'd first seen him, cracking a joke only to annoy him.

“Sorry.” Jack grinned. “Hey, could you get her on for me?”

The redhead nodded at once. “Yeah hold on. I think Lena is trying to get in there with the promise of opening a present early.” Jack chuckled again as she got up from her seat, moving through the house. Gabriel, totally eavesdropping, took in the glimpses of the house that flashed by. It was mostly blurs of color along the floor where toys were undoubtedly piled in heaps. The only thing to come into focus was the part of the kitchen that was outfitted with steel appliances and marble counter tops that could be seen as the woman held the phone behind her back. She was speaking off camera but all of a sudden there was a screech and the camera was being violently shuffled around until the chubby face of a small girl with straight brown hair was taking up the majority of the screen.

“Daddy!” Her face was alight with happiness and flour. Her big brown eyes were sparkling so much you would think that the whole galaxy was caught in those tawny depths.

Gabriel watched as Jack's face was a mirror of hers, blue eyes the daytime sky to her nighttime eyes, glittering with more emotion than he thought was possible any one person to feel at once. He watched as Jack covered the lower half of his face to hide the grin that split his face wide open. A few tears started to streak from the corners of his eyes as Hana started babbling nonstop at the phone. At some point, someone off screen took the phone and held it as she started doing the most adorable dance that had Gabriel chuckling alongside her dad. Jack didn't seem to notice he was eavesdropping and if he did he didn't seem to care. He even had started to relax, the weight of his shoulder pushing against Gabriel.

At one point, Jack's hand slipped and he dropped the phone. Gabriel saw his own face rush through the tiny square in the top right corner before the phone hit Jack's thigh and they were both scrambling to pick it up. They were both in the picture when Hana was questioning what had happened to the call.

“Daddy, who's that?”

Jack looked sheepishly at his little girl. “Well, honey, this is daddy's new friend, Gabriel. He's letting me use his phone so that I could call you and wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“What happened to your phone?”

“It died on my way to the airport.”

“Why aren't you on the plane?”

The conversation had finally come to the point that actually warranted the call and Gabriel could tell from the twitch Jack's lips gave that he was not happy now.

“Well, sweetie, I was actually calling to talk to you cause....well darling, daddy can't make it home tonight.”

Gabriel expected her to fly into a rage or break down into tears. He was impressed when her face was quizzical, her head tilting to the side as she asked one simply question: “Why?”

Jack let out a breathy sigh, wiping a hand down his face. “Daddy's in New York and there's a big storm here and it's keeping all of the planes grounded. They won't let us fly out because it would be dangerous and lots of people would get hurt.”

“Including you?”

“Yes, including me, baby.”

“But daddy, you're a hero! You can't get hurt!” Both of her hands bolted into the air, like she was cheering him from the sidelines of a game. It made both he and Gabriel chuckle.

“Yes baby, well, even hero's have to be careful sometimes.”

She stood for a moment, lowering her arms, a gentle smile on her face. “I suppose I'd want you here in one piece after Christmas instead of never here ever again.”

Jack's face softened and another tear escaped his eye, he quickly wiped it away. “I'm glad you understand, baby.” They smiled at each other, and Gabriel had to press his fingers to his own eyes before he made a fool of himself. The movement drew Hana's attention.

“Daddy, is your friend coming home for Christmas too? I can make him some cookies too!” She was instantly excited again, her hands fluttering in front of her like a bird finding a perch.

Jack sucked in a breath and looked over at Gabriel. “Well, bunny, uhm, I think Gabriel was going home to his own family.”

Her chest deflated and her hands stopped their flighty trembling. Gabriel felt a tug in his heart at how sad she looked at the news.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Hey, Hana? Don't be sad. Gabe's gotta go home and see his family too. How would you feel if I didn't come home at all for Christmas and spent it with someone else instead?”

She looked frightened for just a split second before she nodded, understanding what he was saying. “I understand, daddy. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Gabe!” She smiled so big that her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth showed big and bright. She waved at the camera until she peeked to see if they were waving too. She looked off camera until she was accompanied by the redhead and another woman with short brunette hair. The three of them waved and belted out a loud 'Merry Christmas', 'I love you's and 'be safe's peppered in between their parting words until both ends hung up.

Jack and Gabriel stared at the screen until it went black and they saw their reflections in the cracked screen, for the first time really seeing how close they had drifted. Gabriel gave a start as Jack handed his decimated phone back.

“Thanks for that. It means a lot to me.” Jack's eyes were glittering with emotions again and he chuckled as he wiped away the remainders of tears from the corners of his eyes. “I'm sorry. I'm such a sap. I didn't know I was going to be this big teddy bear when I adopted her, and now look at me.”

Gabriel was struck. “You adopted her?”

Jack sat back comfortably, closing his eyes as he canted his face to the ceiling. “Yeah. I was just so unhappy. My boyfriend left me after I was dispatched for a second tour and after I got back the apartment we'd bought together seemed so empty and I couldn't do it. I thought we would be together forever, so when he left, he left this hole that I didn't think I could ever fill. We had already discussed adoption so I thought some more about it. I got a good penchant from the military for the services I'd provided and I used it to adopt Hana.” He chuckled and opened his eyes, bringing his face level with Gabriel's. “She didn't fill that hole but with her around I don't think about it anymore. There's more than one kind of love and I've found the unconditional kind that only a child can give you, and that's all I've decided I need in life.” There was the ghost of a smile on his face.

Silence stretched between them for a few moments until Gabriel finally broke it with, “You're gay?”

Jack's cheeks flared red and Gabriel raised his hands defensively, his words coming out so quick, it was a wonder Jack even heard them. “I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. The woman answered the phone and I thought she was Hana's mother and then you said boyfriend and I know it's not my-”

He cut his words as Jack started shaking with gentle laughter. Another tear rolled down his cheek, but this one was full of mirth, no need to be wiped away out of embarrassment.

“I can honestly say that that is the only time I have laughed when someone has asked me that.” His shoulder bumped Gabriel's repeatedly as he chuckled.

“I really didn't mean it like that, I swear. If it makes any difference, I like dudes too.”

Jack gave his a curious look, one brow arched. “Really? You don't really strike me as the type.”

“Oh and you do, Golden Boy?” Gabriel motioned Jack's body, the front of his button down shirt and vest taut over the muscular chest that lay beneath.

Jack rolled his eyes. “I guess I walked into that one.”

They laughed together for a while, swapping stories until the hours waned as the storm raged outside and the airport dimmed the lights above the area of sleeping patrons. While everyone else bunked down in their coats and blankets they'd bought from the gift shop, the two men whispered quietly to each other.

“So where were you heading before Mother Nature put her foot down?” They had long since started leaning on each other, sharing their warmth, Jack's jacket throw longways across them.

Gabriel breathed out, steadying himself. “Well, I don't know exactly.”

Jack pulled his head back from where it was falling dangerously close to Gabriel's shoulder and stared at the Latino. “You're at an airport on Christmas Eve and you don't know where you're going? What about your family?”

Gabriel scoffed. “The only family I've got left is my dad and he made it plain 14 years ago that he didn't want a faggot under his roof.” There was no concealing the bitterness that barbed his words.

It was Jack's turn to be embarrassed. “Oh, I'm really sorry, Gabe. I didn't know. So you're just....going somewhere?”

Gabriel shrugged the shoulder that Jack wasn't leaning on. “Yeah. I was just gonna....go. I just finished up my own tour and decided that, with my time I was just gonna pick a place and go.”

“Had you decided where you were going to go when the flights were canceled?”

“Nah. I do miss Los Angeles. I had thought about going back there, spend some time on the beach, go take mom some flowers.” His breath caught on the last word. Even in the dim lighting Jack didn't miss it when Gabriel rapidly blinked his eyes, coughing to clear his throat. Jack groped along under the coat until he found Gabriel's hand and laced his fingers with the others'.

Gabriel looked over at Jack, eyebrow raised. Jack didn't say anything about it.

“Have you ever seen Washington?”

“Not the state. That where you from?”

“No. Indiana. Moved out to Washington with Arlin but when he left to go back home, I stayed.” He shrugged and finally let gravity take control of his head, letting it rest on Gabriel's shoulder. He started to yawn. “I'm sure there'd be some cookies left if you wanted to spend Christmas with two lesbians and a kid.”

Gabriel was quiet for several long moments before he made his mind up to reply. He opened his mouth but closed it as soon as he heard Jack's breathing thicken with sleep, his hand going limp in Gabriels'. Gabriel smiled and did his best to make them both comfortable. He could still hear the wind beating on the building outside as he drifted off into his own dreams.

 

When Jack awoke the next morning, he was cradled against someone's chest. He curled his hand back around the strong torso he was cuddling into, pressing his face into the thick fabric beneath his cheek. It was the pressure of someone's hand on his waist that had him blinking his eyes open.

Jack's eyes were assaulted by the sun that was streaming in through the wall of windows across from them and immediately brought his hand up to rub at his eyes. As he tried to sit up, his other hand was caught beneath him. Tugging at it, he took in the scene around him.

His hand was caught around the fingers of the figure he'd been asleep on, a figure that was just starting to stir now that he had lost the warmth above him. Jack's cheeks turned pink as he watched Gabriel come to, pulling the hand that still grasped Jack's in an attempt to rub his eyes.

“Oh, hey.” Gabriel smiled sweetly at Jack before his mind cleared and he saw in what position the two had been in. He quickly sobered, pulling himself upright, regrettably letting go of Jack's fingers. The two straightened, one blushing pink, while the others' face darkened beneath the flush of blood to his own cheeks.

“Did you...didja sleep well?” Jack asked, a hand tangling in his bed head hair. His knee touched Gabriel's who pressed his own closer. It seemed to be an unconscious reaction, both too wrapped up in their own embarrassment to notice the way their bodies had naturally fit together.

“Yeah.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “Yeah. I did. You?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah...” His words dropped off and he smiled a little as he let his hand drop down in the minuscule space between them. Gabriel's fingers twitched, his pinky rubbing against the fleshy outside of Jack's hand, until Jack linked his pinky around Gabriels'. Gabriel grinned, trying to catch Jack's eye. He managed to get the sky blue iris's to focus on his when the intercom overhead chimed and a female voice came over the speakers.

“Attention patrons: the storm has passed. Please refer to our boarding schedule to find out your flight's departure time. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding. Have a Merry Christmas.”

Jack looked back to Gabriel as he processed the information he had just been given. Gabriel saw the moment when he realized he would get to see his daughter in only a matter of hours. He didn't want to have imagined that he also saw the moment when he realized he would probably never see Gabriel again.

Gabriel was the first one to stand up. He extended a toned arm clad in digital camo to the ex soldier still on the ground. “C'mon. Let's get you home, Golden Boy.”

Jack grinned and eagerly clapped his hand into Gabriel's, only letting go to thread his arms through his jacket. He laced their fingers together again and picked up his suitcase, letting Gabriel steer them through the throngs of people to find the departing times for flights to Seattle.

 

It was a quick goodbye after they found the correct gate. Jack's flight was the first to leave after the storm and even though he was excited to get home and see his tiny family, he could feel the animal in his chest quake at the thought of leaving Gabriel behind.

It was Jack that leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Gabriel's stubbly cheek before he had to run through the gate. He glanced back, a blazing smile plastered on his face.

Gabriel stood there until the next departing flight was announced.

 

Six and a half hours later, Jack was on his back in the doorway with not only Hana, but Lena and Emily too, atop of him, giggling and squawking their happiness at his being home. All three of them pressed their lips to his cheeks, grinning and pointing up at the mistletoe someone had hung there in his absence.

“Oh my aching back. What did I do to deserve being thrown on the ground and spit all over my face? On Christmas?”

Even as Jack griped, he laughed the entire way into the apartment where a giant tree stood, decorated with homemade ornaments, colorful presents perched beneath the piney boughs. They opened presents, Hana sticking all of her bows to her head, while Lena and Emily placed every other bow on Jack's hair that was still as unruly as that morning when he'd woken up in Gabriel's arms.

Lena had saved the turkey from the night before, popping it in the oven so that everything would be perfect and hot when Jack finally arrived home. The table was piled with dishes of food that would've made Jack homesick had he not already made such a splendid home for himself and his rag tag family.

Jack had stood up to get a second helping of cranberry sauce from across the table when there was a knock on the door. His head turned like a pointer spotting it's prey, brows raising in further confusion when the knock sounded again. He immediately thought of Gabriel, standing alone in the airport terminal as he'd run off and his heart stuttered in his chest.

“Expecting someone?” Emily asked at the other end of the table.

“No.” Jack placed his plate on the table and made his way to the door. The peep hole in the door revealed nothing, spiky branches of fake pine and Styrofoam berries obscuring anything that could be gained from looking into the hallway.

“Aren't you gonna open it?” He glanced back and saw Lena and Emily standing at their spots, Hana standing in her chair so she could see over the mound of craved turkey on the table.

Jack didn't answer her as he unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open.

There was no accurate word to describe the amount of surprised joy that flooded his face as he saw a man standing there, arms crossed over his chest, clad in digital camo and a smirk.

“Gabriel, what're you-” His words were lost when the soldier stepped forward and buried his fingers in Jack's blond hair as he pulled him forward into a kiss that made Jack lightheaded. His grin was sloppy as he opened his eyes to gaze at the man in front of him.

“What- how-?” Jack was stumbling over his words like he was being dropped off at home after his first date.

“I wanted to do that since I woke up to you looking at me like some kind of damn angel sent to save my sorry ass.” Gabriel grinned against Jack's cheek, planting another kiss there before the girls came up behind Jack, giggling.

Hana was the first to explain. “Gabe called Auntie Em and we asked him a bunch of questions and made him swear he wasn't a wacko before she told him where we lived.”

Jack turned his shocked face to Emily who was biting her lip, giggling. “Amongst other things. You two looked so adorable last night sitting close together, you were practically in his lap and I figured it couldn't hurt. Especially once we got it out of him that he didn't have a family to go to for Christmas.”

Hana rounded on her father, scolding him. “And you said he had family! And he doesn't! He was going to be all alone for Christmas, daddy, and you almost let it happen!” Her brown eyes were slits of concentration as she tried to keep herself from smiling as she held her father in her glare.

A grin cracked his lips open and Jack chuckled, poking her nose before rubbing his against hers. “I apologize, bunny. But you saved Christmas! How exciting is that?” He scooped her up in one arm and with the other, he ushered Gabriel in through the door, lacing their free hands together as they walked back into the apartment to finish their Christmas dinner, together.

 


End file.
